Daisy Dale and the new world
by Feather sunset
Summary: Daisy Rose Dale is just like every other girl, apart from she is a witch. Being the first witch in her family, she swears to be the best witch ever. With her pet Solar Flare, a phoenix, and her new friend James potter, Daisy is just about to realise her family tree is hiding a very big secret.


_**Chapter 1 ~ the Start of the journey **_

_**'Dear Diary, **_

_**Can you believe it? Tomorrow is the day, I can't wait! I have everything I need and now I have a really cool pet! Mama also got me a Princess Twilight Sparkle teddy! I know I am too old for stuff like that but I love MLP. **_

_**I better get some sleep! I can't wait for tomorrow, I will write than too!'**_

I put my pen down and locked up my diary. Tomorrow was the day I go to hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I looked at an empty cage, a pile of ashes lay at the bottom. In the ashes poked a head of an ugly bird, a baby Phoenix. I than looked at my trunk, it was full of stuff I needed at school. I looked at my clock, 8:00 pm. I had time for a little more reading, I took out my 'magical beasts and where to find them' book and looked for the Phoenix, and continued a bit of research on my new pet.

" Daisy sweetie. Time to wake up" I heard my mama call. I sat up, I had fallen asleep reading, as I stretched I heard a beautiful song. I looked at the cage to see a beautiful gold and red bird.

"Wow! MAMA, PAPA, COME AND HAVE A LOOK AT THIS!" I yelled, they came running upstairs, they gasped at the sight of the bird.

"Is that your phoenix? " Papa asked

"Yeah, it's just like all the pictures " I smiled

"Well, you should get ready if you and your phoenix want to get the train on time" Mama said

"Oh, yeah, I will be down in a minute" I told them, they left chuckling. I got changed than opened the cage door, the Phoenix flew out and landed on my bed." You need a name " I stated, more to myself than the magical creature in front of me. Yet it gave a soft cry of agreement. "How 'bout Solar flare? "

"Skaaawwww" The bird cried in agreement

"Great! I can't wait to start school, come on, let's get this down stairs." I tried to lift my trunk, but failed. Solar flare squawked and picked up the trunk handle in her talons, picking it up with ease. "Wow, so Phoenix's can carry extremely heavy loads" We went down stairs. Mama was surprised to see Solar flare carrying the trunk. I ate my breakfast, than we were ready to go. Solar flare was put in her cage, to hide her, I put a blanket over the cage.

" This is it..." I sighed, I was pushing my trolley, searching for platform 9 3/4.

"I told you that platform 9 3/4 doesn't exist." Papa whispered. I saw a boy with a trolley with an owl. He saw me and came over.

"Hi, are you going to Hogwarts?" He asked

"Yep" I nodded "I'm Daisy Rose"

"I'm James, I guess you don't know how to get to the train " James said

"No" I answered.

"Here, follow me" James said, he began running with his trolley, I followed right behind him. I realised to late that we were heading to the pillar between platform 9 and 10. I closed my eyes waiting for impact. It didn't come. I opened my eyes to see a scarlet train.

"Wow..." I gasped

"Hey, wanna sit next to me?" James asked

"Er.. Ok" I nodded, James and I helped each get our trunks on board. My parents approached as we were getting our pets on board.

"Daisy" Mams hugged me "Have fun ok?"

"I will Mama, I will send you letters" I smiled "Promise "

"See ya dad!" James yelled over my shoulder to a man with Black hair and glasses.

"Have fun!" His dad waved

"It's almost 11, we better get our seats" James said

"Right, bye mama, bye Papa" I gave them a last hug and followed James to get a seat. We sat by the window and waved bye to our parents.

"What do you know about Hogwarts?" James asked after a while

"Nothing. I'm am the first witch in my family" I explained

"Well, I'll tell you about the houses" James smiled

"The houses?" I asked

"Yeah, there are 4. Brave Griffindor, Clever Ravenclaw, Evil sliverin and the others go into Hufflepuff. " James said

"Cool!" I smiled, I took the blanket off Solar flare. James gasped.

"That's a phoenix! " James said

"Yep, Solar Flare, James. James, Solar flare." I introduced them

"Hiya!" James grinned, a woman walked by with a trolley.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" she asked

"Two bertie botts and two pumpkin pasties." James paid with some strange looking coins. He gave me a pastie and a box of jelly beans.

"Thanks, but you didn't have too" I said, I took a bite of the pastie, it was nice.

For the rest of the trip, we went through our bertie botts every flavoured beans. We had changed into our robes not long before the train slowed to a stop. We hoped off the train. James took my wrist and pulled me towards a giant man.

"Hi Hagrid" James smiled

"Heya James, who's this?" The giant man asked

"This Daisy" James introduced me to him.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled

"You too, right, Over here First years!" Hagrid called in a booming voice.

"He knew my grandparents" James smiled "I am going to his for tea next Friday, wanna come?"

"Ok" I said, Hagrid lead all the first years to a large lake, I froze. James looked at me.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"I have a fear of deep water, I almost drowned once..." I told him

"Hey, I'll be by your side. I will make sure you don't fall. Any way, I bet the Giant squid would help you out if you fell in" James grinned

"That doesn't make me feel better " I mumbled, James and I shared a boat with 2 other people . We sailed towards a giant castle. "Wow, that's hogwarts?"

"Cool, eh" James grinned, "My dad had a lot of fun when he was here. I know next year will be cool, my little brother and cousin are coming up."

"Sweet, It will be a good year. I can just tell." I smiled

"What house do you want to be in?" A girl in our boat asked

"Griffindor, like my family" James grinned "You"

"Hyfflepuff" the girl answered

"Ravenclaw" the boy said, he looked at me. "What about you?"

"Er... I don't really know" I said

"You must be a muggle born." the boy stated

"Muggle born?" I repeated

"None magic parents" James explained

"Ah" I understand, so muggles are none nagic people ... We reached the boat house and we climbed loads of stairs to reach the school. Soon we were waiting outside the hall. I began to feel really nervous, James nudged me and grinned reassuringly. I smiled back feeling a little better.

The great doors swung open and the first years herded into the great hall. I saw how many people there were and fell into panic.

"Hey, Daisy? " James asked, I looked at him. He took my hand and squeezed it "It's going to be fine. You just need to put the hat on, and than you get to sit down. "

"Ok" I nodded

The head teacher, Professor McGonagall explained what was to happen, than she unrolled a bit of parchment.

"I am going to call out your names." McGonagall said

"Just so you know, Red is Griffindor, Blue is ravenclaw, Yellow is hufflepuff and Green is silverin" James whispered

"Dale, Daisy" McGonagall called, I took a deep and walked up, I sat on the stool, McGonagall was about to place the hat on my head, yet about 3 inches from my head it called Griffindor! I saw the table with red, one waved to me. I got off the stool and rushed to the table, I sat down.

"Welcome to Griffindor" A boy with a badge saying 'Head boy' smiled

"Thanks" I smiled. I waited for my 4 friends. The girl went to Ravenclaw, the boy went to Hufflepuff , but James joined me in Griffindor.

"This is brilliant!" James grinned. A feast appeared, and everyone was digging in. I agreed with a nod, I was eating a roast potatoe.

When the pudding was over, we were sent up to bed. James and I walked together. The prefect told us where our dorms were and we went to bed.

Solar Flare was waiting on the foot of my bed for me, the girls I shared my dorm with watched Solar in amazement. I patted her head, she sang a soft song. I smiled.

I couldn't sleep that night, I sat up. The other girls were asleep, I sighed. I got up. Solar Flare was illuminating was soft light, she sat on my shoulder as I sneaked downstairs. I sat on one of the chairs in the Griffindor common room. I sighed again, Solar flare sat on the back of my chair.

"Daisy?" I looked up to see James.

"Hi James" I smiled

"Can't sleep? " He sat across from me

"No, you?"

"I am too excited I guess, we have flying first thing tomorrow, but with sliverin." James said

"Flying?" I asked

"Yeah, my dad was the youngest seeker in a century. I hope to be a seeker too " James smiled

"Cool" I said, I looked at Solar, she had gone to sleep.

"Yeah" Silence fell between us. I looked at the clock. It was 11:58, I leaned back on the chair with a sigh.

"You know, my mom says a glass of warm milk helps you sleep" James said

"Where am I going to get warm milk at this time?" I looked at him

"Kreature!" James said, at his words an elf appeared. It looked at me. "This is Kreature, my dad inherited him from his godfather, sirius. He works at hogwarts now."

"Hi" I said weakly

"Er... Kreature, can you get a glass of warm milk please? " James asked. Without answering, Kreature vanished.

"Oh... " I was slightly surprised

"He's always like that" James sighed, a few minutes later, Kreature returned with a cup of warm milk, he placed it on the table, bowed and vanished.

"He is strange... " I stated

"He is an house elf. There are loads in hogwarts. They love people visiting the kitchen, give you all sorts of treats before you go" James said, I took the cup of warm milk. It was brilliant, I could feel myself relaxing.

"Feeling tired yet?" James chuckled

"Yeah..." I had finished the milk "I'll see you in the morning"

"See you." James smiled, I went back to my bed and went to sleep.

_**Author's note : Hiya, this is a real random idea I have had for a very long time, I have just changed the names, the old names weren't great, not even good. Anyway, this is just a test, if you think it is ok, I will consider carrying on with it, so please say whatever comes into your mind when you've read this. **_


End file.
